The Proposal
by danisnotondrugs
Summary: Anthony and Kalel tell their young son the story of the day they got engaged. Smosh, Anthony Padilla, Kalel Cullen, Kalel Kitten, WULAS, Watch Us Live And Stuff


Anthony sat down on the couch in his living room and called over his family. His four year old son, Max, came bouncing out of the playroom and ran to Anthony's lap. His wife, Kalel, came and sat across from them.

"Tonight," Anthony said to Max, "I want to tell you the story of the day I proposed to your mom."

"What's poprosed?" Max asked.

"That's when he asked me to marry him," Kalel said with a smile on her face.

"Your mommy and I were at a zoo in Tokyo, Japan. She had just seen the bats-"

"MOMMY LOVES BATS!" Max cried out.

"Yes, she does," Anthony continued, not minding Max's outburst. "She was so happy after seeing them and she looked really beautiful. I had brought the ring I bought for her, and it was hurting my leg from walking around all day. But seeing the smile on her face at that moment, I knew I had to ask her right there and then."

"How old were you?" asked Max.

"I was 23 and he was 25," answered Kalel.

"But… that's like me marrying a… a… A TWO YEAR OLD! Ew!" Max exclaimed, horrified.

"It's a little different when you're that age. But good math!" laughed Kalel.

"Anyways," Anthony continued, "I found a bench and we sat down. We were filming the whole trip, so I put the camera down on the bench at an angle where you could see us both. One day, I'll show you the video. At that moment, I was more nervous than I think I've ever been in my entire life."

"You also got about 10 years younger in the way you proposed to me!" Kalel chuckled.

"That's true!" Anthony faced Max again and continued with his story. "I kissed her and-"

"Daddy, that's yucky." Max tried to say in his best big boy voice.

"Max, your father is trying to tell a story. Please stop interrupting him." Kalel could speak to Max in a way that would instantly make him behave. Anthony loved that about her.

"So at this moment, I knew I was going to ask the question. My brain was all jumbled and my heart was beating like crazy. I could barely speak. My proposal came out much more rushed than I meant it to! I said, 'I love you and I wanna spend the rest of my life with you will you marry me?'" Anthony imitated the way he said it on that day.

"The second I realized what was happening, I squealed and threw my head down. I couldn't believe it. As a child, I expected the man of my dreams to get down on one knee while standing on the Eiffel Tower and propose to me. Maybe that didn't come true, but the way it happened couldn't have been more perfect." Kalel smiled at Anthony. "Anthony started laughing as I was quietly screaming, and I barely managed to choke out 'Of course!'"

"I got so nervous because it took her so long to reply!" Anthony added.

"The ring was really special, too. Here, let me get it. I took it off before while painting." Kalel went upstairs.

"Daddy?" Max looked up at his young father.

"Yeah?"

"How'd you know you wanted to marry Mommy?"

Anthony paused. "I think it was how happy she makes me. How every time I see her, she takes my breath away."

Kalel returned with the ring and showed it to Max.

"You see those X's?" she asked. "They represent the day we started dating, October 10, 2010."

"Wow… it's so pretty!" Max said. He didn't think he had ever used that word before. It was a girl word.

"Thank you, Max! But here we are today, and that day still feels like yesterday." Kalel said.

"Now tell me about how I got here!" Max said, looking forward to another story.

"BED TIME!" Anthony yelled.

"Um… maybe that's a story for another day," said Kalel. She picked up Max and carried him to his room.

"Goodnight, Daddy!" called Max.

"Night, buddy!" replied Anthony.

After Max was asleep, and Anthony and Kalel were in bed, something was still on Anthony's mind.

"You know, we could've gone to Paris."

"Like I knew you were going to propose!" laughed Kalel.

"Well…" Anthony trailed off. Kalel turned and looked at him.

"I love you a lot. I hope you know that," he finally said.

"I do. I love you, too."

In that moment, Anthony knew he had made the right decision on that romantic day in Japan.


End file.
